The Joy Of Creation 2
by GrezzWizard
Summary: Selene failed. Now, no one is safe. He will come back. He always does. We have a place for him. Join this group as they try to stop The Purple Man but they will soon realize: Evil never dies!
1. Vows

**A/N: Well, here it is! The sequel to 'The Joy of Creation'**

**Chapter 1: Vows**

It lay in the dark corner of the room. The beast sat with its back to the wall, facing the empty room with a burning sensation from its core. The noise of a crowd sound outside the fake wall. Ever since the heroes stop him, contain him in this form. Business has been blooming for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Ugh, it just wanted to gag at the annoying brats indulging whatever activities outside his prison. Angry red eyes stared hungrily at it, rolling over every detail, from the tears on its chest and arms. The beast turned to said eyes, glaring at the amusement in them.

"Hello… SpringTrap." It jumped but the inactivated limbs hinder it from harming the goddess. She stepped out of the shadows, a smirked on her lips, walking closer to the rabbit. She carried a sword called Khadga and a noose she named Pasha. In her other pair of arms, she carried a severed head and a lantern filled with incense.

"Kali" The demon hunter laughed at it. She composed herself and had Khadga at its throat. The demon didn't even flitch.

"Kali" The Goddess of Destruction repeated its words.

"What are you doing here? I lost the battle."

"But it's so good to just rub it in your face." Kali raise her arms to the sky and began chanting in Hindi. The small light in the room flicker as the spell was complete. Kali disappeared as she laughed menacingly in the tight space.

SpringTrap screams could be heard as it echoed.

**A Few Years Later**

Chaos erupted in the halls as a young woman ran through the crowded area, helping the bride get the event ready in its last few moments. She raced to Selene and entered the room. A werewolf named Dirk waited patiently at the altar for his mate to walk down the carpeted floor. The few people they knew sat on their chairs waiting for the bride to show up.

Humanoid animals stood on Dirk's side a tiger, a lion, a fox and a werewolf as his best men. Penelope led the bride to the doorway for the wedding and hugged each other, saying good luck before Penelope took her place at the bride's side. Penelope wore a white dress that fitted her figure, it was a one piece designed with a ribbon tied at her waist.

The dark hair bride wrapped her hand around her brother's arm, ready to join the love of her life in eternity. The mother of the bride raise from a dark portal dressed formally for the occasion and hugged her daughter before joining Penelope.

The music began and they start to walk down to the altar. Dirk smiled warmly at his mate, Selene, as she made her way toward him. Selene wore a grand gown with stars decorating the dark dress. The head dress covered her face but a hint of a smile can be seen. Selene joined Dirk and watched her brother, Thanatos, next to their mother.

Everyone sat down and the priest started the ceremony. After a few words were said, it was time for the bride and bridegroom to say their vows. Dirk turned to Selene and took a small ring from his best man. He silted the jewelry into her finger and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Selene, there are no words to describe the love I have for you. It's been years and I can't think of anywhere else to be with but here in your arms. You were there for me in the beginning when we met after I was freed from my horrible prison and you on the stage singing as back up for the band. I remembered that night, after a wonderfully cooked dinner we had. I had to go to the garage to repair the car and when I finished, the door was locked and I didn't want to break the door. I tried to call you but there was no signal. Fear gripped me as I replayed the time I was trapped underground in that crystal ball inside my head. Then the door opened and light shined down. You were there with a worried expression and I was relieved. You are the light that chased away the darkness and I will never forget that."

Dirk smiled loving at Selene before drink a cup filled with the Elixir of Immortality. Selene smiled and took a choker that hang the matching ring from Penelope before turning to Dirk. She roped the simple design around Dirk's neck. She took a step back and looked lovely at her lover.

"A million stars up in the sky  
one shines brighter I can't deny

A love so precious a love so true  
a love that comes from me to you

The angels sing when you are near  
within your arms I have nothing to fear

You always know just what to say  
just talking to you makes my day

I love you honey with all of my heart  
together forever and never to part"

She drank from the same cup before the couple kissed passionately on muzzle to lips and the crowd cheered. They broke for each other and walk to the wedding dinner. Everyone stay at the table, chatting on old memories while they wait for their dinner. Spencer waited for the area to clear before grabbing the cup and empting its contents into a bottle.

Dirk and the guys were drinking beer while discussing the future of this family. Selene watched happily at her fluffy while sipping wine. Dirk eyes suddenly turned to Selene, causing her to blush and Dirk to smile.

**The Past**

A girl ran through the forest screaming in fear as demons chased the poor child. The girl's name was Marian, the young maiden ran into a dead end and turned around to backtrack but the path was blocked by the demons. The girl started to cry as they got closer to her and pounce. A bright flash of light appeared and knocked the demons away from the child. The light dimmed to revealed Selene and Kali armed with their holy weapons.

They fought and killed them all. After their battle, Selene approached the child and kneeled down to her. The child looked to her and smiled evilly as her eyes turn black. Selene jumped back as the child exploded. Kali helped Selene back onto her feet.

"Thank you, Friend."

"Not a problem" They smiled at each other as the sun slowly rose from the horizon, welcoming the day to new possibilities.

**Back to the Wedding**

Dirk and Selene danced to the music, Moirai watched the couple slowly swept each other in the romantic night. The star really seemed to shine bright tonight. Moirai has grown into a young beautiful woman, her black soulless eyes scanning the crowd. She was put in charge of security as Dirk, the head of grounds, was enjoying the night with his mate.

A lion sat at his table, watching the flower he helped take care, blossom into a beautiful rose. Moirai scanned the crowd one last time before opening a glooming portal to another part of the area. She stepped through and left the party without a trace that she was even there.

Leon, the Lion Statue, sighed tiredly as he took another sip of his beer. Thanatos flew down next to Leon and took a seat. Leon didn't even acknowledge the birdman as he sat down.

"I know you love her."

"Yeah, well… I can't have her. How can I?"

"You will be surprised how fate works, my friend."

Kali entered the wedding and looked for Selene. She pushed through the crowd and tapped her shoulder. Dirk and Selene stopped dancing as Selene turn to her old friend. Selene quickly kissed Dirk and gave him a look that said she will be right back. Dirk nodded and walked back to the table to grab a beer.

"It's been done." Selene released her breathe she didn't know she held. Selene hugged Kali before joining Dirk at the table, smiling warmly at each other. However, her smile didn't quite reached her eyes as she knew that Vincent could hurt anyone for a while but that did not stop the dark clouds that hang heavily above her head.

As a Goddess, she has responsibilities.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

Freddy jerked awake. The clock read midnight, why was he activated? No one was around the place.

_**I really hate you**_

A shadow looms across the floor and vanishes as quickly as it came.

_**Stop getting in my way**_

Freddy turn to the direction the shadow was heading and stepped off the platform.

_**I've lost my patience**_

It led him into the hallway.

_**When are you gonna decay**_

The frame of a man silently ran to a room behind Freddy

_**I want to throw you out**_

The man looked around and grabbed a fire axe that was left on the party table.

_**Just like my broken tv**_

Freddy looked around the hall, feeling the presence of another watching his every move. He jumped at the sound of the camera moving.

_**If you'll come back once more,**_

Freddy continue to wall forward, deeper into the pizzeria, unaware of a man holding an axe exiting one of the party rooms.

_**It shall be painful you'll see**_

The man ran toward Freddy with the axe raise, ready to sink into Freddy. Freddy heard the shuffling of feet behind him.

_**I hope you die in a fire**_

Freddy turned around, raising his arms to defend himself for the attack.

_**Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart**_

Freddy's hands were the first to get chopped, followed by arms, legs, feet and finally.

_**Hope you get shot and expire**_

The attacker raise his axe for one finally hit.

_**Hope you'll be taken apart.**_

Freddy's hat fell from his head, rolling onto the floor nearby.

_**Hope this is what you desire**_

The man chopped the face of Freddy's Fabear's Pizza as screws, nuts and bolts fly everywhere with Freddy lying still on the floor. His screams for mercy died down to silence.

_**It's almost over**_

Freddy's screams and shouts woke the other animatronics.

_**Why can't you just let it fly?**_

Bonnie, Chica and Foxy walked down the same all as Freddy did, their vision flitching as hallucinations of blood covering the floor and wall of the establishment.

_**Don't be afraid**_

Words that were never there appeared randomly on the walls.

_**It's not the first time you'll die**_

The crew walked farther down to see Freddy's fresh corpse on the floor.

_**Your mechanical parts click**_

The clock stroked 2 o'clock in the morning. Freddy's killer stood above him, pacing around the area, waiting for something or someone.

_**Sounds like when I broke your bones**_

Freddy's killer turn towards the remaining Fazbear Crew with a glare.

_**Once I get my second chance**_

Bonnie charged forward.

_**I won't leave you alone.**_

The Killer killed them.

_**I hope you die in a fire**_

Mike, the Security guard, watched in horror on the camera monitor as Bonnie, Chica and Foxy received the same treatment.

_**Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart**_

Bonnie's face was torn apart from his head.

_**Hope you get shot and expire**_

Chica's jaw was broken under the intense hatred of The Killer.

_**Hope you'll be taken apart.**_

Foxy's was the worse. Instead of oil, blood oozed onto the floor as Foxy bleed out.

_**Hope this is what you desire**_

Foxy's screams was also silenced and The Killer left the pizzeria afterwards carrying boxes with him. The video rewind as Penelope, her friends and family watch the security footage of the incident. What did The Killer wanted? Selene's eyes widen in fear and looked to Thanatos. He had the same reaction, both thinking extractly what The Killer wanted.

_**I hope you died in a fire**_

They ran to the fake wall they built and sure enough. The wall was broken down and SpringTrap wasn't there.

**A/N: The song I used for the murder of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy is called "Die In A Fire" by TheLivingTombstone.**


	2. Fate

**Chapter 2: Fate**

**After Selene was born**

In an unknown location, there was an ancient cave filled with the most powerful of magic. Nox followed her tour guide through the cave into a room, carrying a bundle of blankets in her arms. In the center of the room was a beautiful woman with long white hair wearing fine clothing. She sat on her loom, weaving the fates of many. They stopped before her and bowed in respect.

"What brings you here?" Janus stood up and faced the goddess with both of his heads.

"The… Writer. She has forsaken her duties, she has changed things. She made me channel the darkness of this child." He gestured to Nox's baby. "…and into the life force of Dirk, the Dire Wolf. There must be a way to undo it"

"I'm afraid not. What's done is done, my friend." The stone-face of The Weaver replied.

"But what now of them? Their fates?"

"Remained entwined, as they always were and always shall be"

"Of course" Janus disappointed faces replied

"Our concern now is The Writer."

"I have taken care of that, Mistress" Janus produced a gem. The Weaver flattened her hand out for Janus to drop it. She examined the petty stone in her hand with astonishment. The Writer was trapped inside. She walked to her vault where thousands and thousands of artifacts house on top of shelves.

The Weaver returned a short while after with a box in hand, giving it to Janus. The two-faced God of portals and transitions held on the box tightly. Nox silently cried at her daughter's screwed life.

"You must see to it there is no more damage. The Writer must never be allowed to toy with fate again."

**The Present**

Selene woke up from her nightmare with a small gasp. She rubbed her face, rubbing away her fears. She's been having trouble sleeping, how can she? When she know that her family wasn't safe. She entered the bathroom and cupped her hands under the running tap. Dirk had forgotten to turn the faucet off again. 'Never mind that now' Selene thought.

Selene washed her face and turn off the sink. She looked herself in the mirror, taking in the bags under her eyes and her messy hair. She sighed and turned the light off, returning under the covers trying to doze off.

Unaware to both of them, a box sat on the night stand. A crank stood out on its side connecting to a music box. Inside the Marionette's Jack-in-the-box was a secret compartment that house Jadeite, a green beautiful patterned gem.

Penelope woke from her dreams, looking around her room. She turned and saw Fenrir was sleeping next to her. She rubbed her eyes and thought about her dreams. it was always the same one. The box, the stone, The Writer but to night's was different. The dream shown her the location of the box and it was right in front of them.

Why was she given these visions? Penelope gritted her teeth, her emotions getting to her. She took a deep breath and counted in her head before releasing her tension. She frowned at herself and got up from the bed. She needed some fresh air.

Penelope stopped at a house and looked to the front door. This was the newly wedded house, brought by Penelope herself. She rang the doorbell and stood at the door. The lights inside lit up and the door opened to a sleepy Selene.

"Sorry, but this couldn't wait." Penelope entered the house and ran to the couple's bedroom. She grabbed the music box. Selene looked at her friend like she just gave birth to her and wanted to throw the new born out her window.

"You're coming with me." Penelope grabbed Selene's hand and dragged her to the car, driving them to the box's guardian. Penelope phone rang and fell onto the floor. She grabbed it and looked back up to the road. She stepped on the brakes when she saw Medusa. A pair of red eyes glared at the girls. Selene's and Penelope's screams cut short when they turned to stone.

Dirk yawned sleepily as razor sharp teeth bore glistering in the morning light. His smiled turned to a frown when Selene wasn't in bed at his side. He peeked down the hall, the eerie silence engulf him. On the fridge was a note left by Selene. The way it was written he could tell she was in a hurry.

Penelope had an emergency,  
so I left with urgency.

I'll be back in a moment's notice,  
your work you should focus.

Breakfast is on the stove,  
they're doing the funeral in Foxy's Pirate Cove.

The phone rang. Dirk tripped while picking up the phone. He placed the phone on his ear as he rubbed his sore snout. Snores could be heard on the other end of the line. Dirk almost ended the call until he heard Selene gasped. The sound of his mate in distress cut through Dirk's heart as Selene whimpered.

"W… What do y… you want?"

Selene screamed in pain, crying as an unseen person hurt his wife. Dirk's eyes glowed red in pure rage as his grip on the phone tightened, nearly crushing it into dust. Whoever hurt his true love is never going to see the light of day. Before the line went dead, an inhumane scream rang through the phone as Dirk threw the phone into the wall.

**Meanwhile**

Fenrir smiled, who knew that being the new owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was easy? James sat at the counter, deleting his pre-recorded messages. He was the one that left instructions on how to survive the nights. James was the mysterious Phone Guy.

Thanatos and Moirai brought the freshly baked pizza into the party room, placing it carefully on the table. Moirai, the Dark Child, sat in the kitchen waiting for the next order. She smiled that there was no more souls accusing her of things she never did.

_CRASH!_

The Weaver appeared out of thin air in front of the Dark Child. Moirai staggered back in shock.

"Hello, Executioner."

"Good Morning to you too, Clotho"

The two just stood there, watching each other carefully. The last time they met wasn't exactly nice. Sweat bead down Thanatos face, wetting his borrows as worry grip his heart. Fenrir watched from a distance, busy calming the customers from the sudden attack.

Where's Penelope when you need her?

The Weaver showed Moirai a long white glowing thread. The sisters' eyes turn black as temptation surged every part of their body. The Executioner lifted her hand. A pair of sheers formed out of thin air, her hands ready to snap it.

**Fazbear Fright: the Horror Attraction**

In an office, statues of Penelope and Selene stood at the center of the circular room as a box hung above them. A switch clicked and the rotor started spinning, slowly cutting the rope. The heavy box fell on them, cracking and breaking, releasing the Creator and Goddess from their stone prisons.

Penelope took note of their new surrounds as the creepy atmospheric lighting and props.

"Where's the box?" She staggered at the sudden pain her broken ankle gave way, falling to the ground. Selene rushed to her side, worried for her friend. She looked around, grabbing mentioned box into her arm. She half carried, half dragged the Creator to the chair at the desk. Selene lay her down and looked into the box that fell on them.

Pillows, blankets, bottles of water and packages of food stack nearly on top of each other. Somebody wanted them here. Selene peeked out the door and saw an exit sign above a door to her left. She smiled, it couldn't be that easy. Disappointment that it was locked Selene returned to the office.

And they did whatever they could to keep them here.

Selene tried to pick the lock and break the door down but only accomplish a bruised shoulder. She leaned on the wall and slide down to the floor. She pulled her knees to herself, an elbow placed over her knee. She was so exhausted, maybe just a little shut eye?

A small alarm beeped through the building as a red siren warned the sleeping girls of the error in the ventilation system. SpringTrap silently entered the office, surprised to see them there. SpringTrap covered Penelope with a blanket before lighting up the computer monitor. He pressed 'Reset All' button at the bottom of the screen. SpringTrap left the office, thinking that he saw the girls before one part of his life or another.

Selene gasped as she woke up to a purple ghost floating above her. Penelope slept soundly on the chair, a blanket covered her body.

"W… what do y… you want?" The ghost showed Selene a knife in its hands and raised the blade. She screamed, waking up Penelope from her slumber. The ghost disappeared, faded away from existence. The computer monitor lit up, showing the feedback of the cameras. A yellow rabbit stood motionless at a long hall.

The screen had two buttons, one labeled 'Play Audio' the other said 'Toggle Map'. Penelope clicked 'Play Audio'.

"Hello?" That was not what she expected.

She looked up and jumped back at the sight of the bunny staring at her. Alright then, let the games begin.

**Back to the Pizzeria**

Moirai's sheers broke, snapping in two. The thread still remains and so does the life force of that being. The weaver scowled, this couldn't mean anything. The sisters shook their heads and turn back to Thanatos.

"What is going on?" They signed and tried to get in a comfortable position.

"Moirai isn't our only name."

"What are you talking about?"

"We are called many things, written in the past." Thanatos scratched his head. They aren't making sense.

"The Moirai"

"The Norms"

"The Fates"

No. This couldn't be! Thanatos hand slam onto the table, supporting him from falling in shock.

"Many tittles"

"The Spinner"

"The Author"

"We have one other sister." They turn to each other, returning their gaze to the thread in The Weaver's hands. Three sisters that record the past, manipulates the present and decides the future. Whoever's fate they wanted to end must be someone of historical and futuristic value.

"She records things since the very beginning of time and measures the length of the lifetime in each breathing being." They show him said thread, not a single loose end or cut from the scissors. Thanatos had to say, he was impressed by their handiwork.

"I weave the life force of everyone that still here on this earth, giving them the choices they can make in life." She took the thread and pulled. Millions of little stings showed the many choices this living being can make, have made, could have make and will make.

"Lastly, the youngest in our family was The Executioner. She makes the decision on what the future holds for anyone and what they deserve." Thanatos looked to his longtime friend and partner. Shadow tentacles rose to the air, showing just how serious she takes her job.

"However, The Writer has disregarded the consequences." What does that mean? What happened to her?

"OK, but whose life force is this?" They hesitant to reply but they were going to find out anyway. They would know since they are Fate itself.

"Penelope" Fenrir eyes were so wide, they could have popped out of their sockets.

"WHAT!"

**Dirk's P.O.V**

Pain, which was the first thing I felt as I went searching for Selene. My heart wrenched and tightened so viciously that it was identical to a heart attack. I sniffed Selene's shirt one last time before leaving the threshold of our house.

I turn to her, where smell started and so does my journey for the search of Selene. A thought occurred in my mind, floating my entire body tensely. Is she dead?

No, I refuse to believe she is dead. Until I see her beautiful eyes again, I will not assume anything.

Selene was here recently but her smell was fading.

There was no time to lose! There was no way in my f**king life I am going to lose her, I will have my revenge if it comes to it. Dark magic flared in my paws, burning imprints on the ground. Selene is my light in the dark. She is the candle that guides my path. She is the sun that shines into my world. Wherever you are, I will find you, I will always find you.

**Back at the Horror Attraction**

Sweat dripped down Penelope's chin as she tried her best to keep SpringTrap away from the office. Something told her that bad things will happen if she fails. Selene is relying on her to keep both of them safe.

Selene managed to clean the wound and stop the bleeding, using part of her shirt as a bandage. So far things are not looking great for the both of them. Penelope took a bite out of her bun and look back to Selene but only to see Foxy standing beside the doorway in the office with them.

This Foxy was different. Foxy's once shiny red fur was charred and burnt. He was missing his right forearm and hook but the really distinctive thing about him was his eye. Instead, he has a white iris on his left eye socket.

Foxy's jaw seemed to be broken again and the most disturbing things was he was staring at Penelope with anger. Penelope screamed as Foxy jumped at her, launching himself with his teeth bared directly into her face.

Her vision black out for a moment before returning, fading in and out of consciousness. Penelope patted herself on the head. No bite, no harm done to her. She popped the maintenance window. Sure enough, an error had occurred in the ventilation system.

She pressed reset and checked the cameras. Pressing 'Toggle Map' she nearly fall off her chair as SpringTrap was climbing through one of the vents. Double clicking on the camera, she sealed the vent before SpringTrap could cause any more damage.

Small wordings warn Penelope of an error in the camera systems. She put down her camera to see SpringTrap directly in front of her, stepping closer and stared curiously at Penelope. She could hear a small shriek as she blacked out.


	3. Parents

**Chapter 3: Parents**

"Welcome to Freddy's! May I take your order?"

"We'll take the specials"

"Coming right up"

"I got it, Penelope!"

The Creator smiled, making her way to Foxy and watched his tactics at entertaining the children. It more crowded then yesterday. Maybe they should extend the building? Penelope thought about it when she felt tapping on her shoulder.

Penelope didn't know the woman looking at her. She wasn't young but she wasn't old either. She had jet black hair that was tied in a neat bun. Her clothing consisted of a simple blouse and jeans. The woman seemed nervous to just even stand there.

"Hello Penelope"

"How do you know my name?"

"Please? I'm your mother."

"No, my mother's dead." 'Mother' frowned at where the conversation she encircle Penelope's hands with hers. Penelope shook her head in denial. Jeremy rushed in separating the two.

"Jeremiah"

"It's Jeremy"

"Whatever, I came here to take my daughter"

"She isn't yours"

"Stop! What is going on? Dad, you told me Mother died." Jeremy stood in shame at the lie that had caught up to him. Penelope eyes switched between the two as she finally understand.

"Penelope, I…"

"You lied!" With a final stomp of her foot, she storm off to the Employee's Only room.

**Present**

The demon phased through the wall, meeting a woman at the other side. She stared at Penelope from the window, watching The Creator form as SpringTrap just fan her with his hands. The Bunny animatronic hands were blurred.

"When will I get my body back?"

"Oh, you won't be having your old body." The woman barely glances as it takes in the scene before. Yes, it's time to create some new, not a weak human. Oh, she had a much greater plan in her head.

She walked off grabbing the keys to the exit and left the building, locking the door behind her.

**Past**

"Penelope?" Jeremy knocked on the door for what felt like the tenth time that day. She opened the door and let him in, closing the door tightly and sealing it with her powers. She turned to her father, anger clear as day in her eyes, her soul pouring out from them.

"Why?"

"I was trying to protect you"

"Really?"

"She's not what you think she is"

Penelope folded her arms over her chest, waiting for an explanation. When there was none, Penelope turned back to her tinkering. Jeremy signed.

"When I first held you in my arms all I wanted to do was to protect you." Jeremy held back tears.

The door slowly shut, cutting the light off. Penelope looked at the doll in her hands. It's little cute paw and hook extend out in a hugging pose with the eye patch and fluffy ears.

Penelope embraced the first ever gift from her mother before she abandoned her. The plushy was all she ever had of her mother's but Penelope doesn't know what to do now.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza-Present**

Fenrir slam the girls into the wall. A fist roughly enchased their throats. Jeremy, Fenrir, Terence, Spencer, Nox, Moirai, Thanatos and Clotho sat in the Pizzeria in the middle of the night. The team interrogated The Fates on why they want to kill Penelope.

"Comfortable?"

"Ugh…"

"You think this is fun?! You manipulate us to screw up our lives like we're just pawns in a game of chess!"

"No! It's not like that!"

"That seems to be the case, darling."

This was getting them nowhere. They need Penelope and question but they can't just leave the restaurant. An idea appealed to Terrance's mind. He turn to face Spencer, the Gadget Creator, might have what they need.

"Spencer?" The Chemist was surprised that he has been called; turn to see Terrence grinning at him.

"You think you can repair the Toy series of the animatronics?" Spencer froze at the mention of his nightmares. He can be serious?

"They can take care of the restaurant while we go find Penelope." All attention directed to Spencer as he thought over the plan. He puffed and raised his arms.

"FINE! I'll repair them but we need one person to watch over them."

"Ok, thanks brother"

"Wait, I…" the group dispersed to pack for the long ride ahead. Spencer signed and stepped into his domain. The Mangle sat on his table, watching every movement. Spencer sat in front of her and picked up his wrench.

"Ok, I'm going to finally fix you guys." With that, Mangle shut herself down and let The Creator do his thing.

At Fazbear's Fright: the Horror Attraction, sparks fly as The Killer bend and twist metal to make four animatronics. He switched the tool off and stepped back, admiring his piece of art. They were a bear, rabbit, fox and chicken. Nails fit in its mouth bare for all to see while screws fill the role of claws.

The Fox had a hook for its right hand and an eye patch, giving a pirate look to the monster. Canine teeth, razor sharp, sparkle in the dim lighting seemingly to taunt everyone to touch it. The bear had a small top hat on its head. Smaller heads popped from its body like it was part of itself.

The rabbit's mouth was too big. Its left eye was missing while the ears dipped down. The chicken animatronic looked like something from Hell's Kitchen. Magenta eyes glared at everything it saw. Spotlights of different color shone down upon them.

The Killer hit the light switch and left for home, pressing the button call for the elevator. Shadows loom over The Killer getting closer ready to strike. A scream was heard and then silence.

Leon waited in the van, watching the crew load the bunk with everything they thought were needed for the mission. Leon faced Moirai, watching her stare into oblivion as he turned the key and drove them on the road.

"So… How are we going to find them?" Nox lean forward and produced a necklace.

"This belongs to my daughter and this…" A bottle appeared in thin air behind her back "…is a locating spell." She dipped the necklace into the solution and watch it glowed. "The closer we are, the brighter it will shine."

**The Past**

"You're so beautiful." Penelope glanced at the dazed woman "I mean you just are." They enjoy their pizza in awkward silence.

"I never knew your name."

"Oh! Well, it's Chloe." Chloe smiled.

"Chloe"

"So… When are you going to get a man in your life?"

"I already have." Penelope's gaze switched to Fenrir as he welcome new customers. Chloe followed her eyes to see the werewolf grinning back at her. Penelope giggled and blew a kiss his way. Chloe was disappointed.

"I don't see a man. I see a slave." Penelope hardened her heart at the comment. She glared the stranger in front of her. This wasn't the mother she remembered. Chloe held Penelope's hand in hers and whispered "You can do better."

"If I wanted a bitch I would have brought a dog" Chloe laughed really hard at the comeback her daughter gave her and glared back.

"You're a foolish girl." The door rang as an average looking dude entered. His clothing told Penelope that he was a guitarist. Sunglasses hid his eyes from view as he approached them. Chloe stood up and embrace him openly.

Like someone press slow-mo on the remote controller, Penelope watch as The Guitarist kissed Chloe on the lip. _CRASH! _The scene played before her in normal after Jeremy drop a plate of freshly baked pizza. Anger flashed on Jeremy's face as the lover's brush the sudden intrusion as nothing but a fly.

Penelope got to Chloe's face and tapped her shoulder. Once she had her face turned around that a fist collided with Chloe's face. The Guitarist watch in horror as Chloe started to turn grey. Her once smooth skin was rough and crumbling, cracks form as flesh was turned to stone.

Penelope yelled in anguish and fall to her knees, crying into her hands. The Creations double over in pain as their eyes turn black. They appear to grow savage and grew bigger, feeling their Creator's pain as her heartbreaking wails cut through the air. Another perk of being a Creator is the protection you get when in distress.

"Shh, baby I'm here." Arms snake around Penelope, comforting The Creator in an embrace. Calming down, The Creation's transformation reversed and they collapsed on the ground or nearby chair. They pant and wheeze at the sudden discovery if their Creator isn't happy.

They looked at each other, fear clutching their hearts at what would have happened if Jeremy didn't calm Penelope. Fenrir didn't care. He rushed to Penelope's side. Moirai's body stopped stretching and thinning while her faded face slowly came back.

**Present**

Leon pulled the van to the side of the road on highway 87. The crew got off and held Selene's necklace, glowing its brightest. Nox looked back and forward, confused at where they are and where her daughter is. They drove through this road at least five times before confirming that this is the spot is where the glow was the brightest.

Jeremy nodded to Nox, understanding what the Night Goddess was experiencing. He was going through the same thing. As parents, they will always put their children first.

The group agreed to rest for a while, sitting on the road side when suddenly a black blur pounded on Nox. Everyone relaxed when it was just Dirk that was on Nox. Nox stared at the burning malice that lit his eyes aflame and shudder.

Dirk got up and helped Nox up. In their haste, they didn't notice Nox was lead on empty air. Terrence pointed this out to them.

"Hey guys!" Terrence walked up to the invisible barrier and press hard. It was like putting your hand in calm surface of a pond. It rippled through the air and around the shape of a large structure.

"Allow me" Moirai approached and without warning, raise shadow tentacles to blow a hole in the wall. Inside was an elevator leading down to who knows where?

They called the lift and descend the dark basement below that was known as a prototype of Fazbear's Fright: the Horror Attraction.

Penelope finally woke up with a start, looking around to find SpringTrap and Selene caring for the unconscious Creator. An explosion shook the place and shocked the trio into hiding. They saw shadows walk pass the window to the door where Fenrir entered the office first.

"Fendeer!" They embrace as the rest of the team entered soon after. Dirk and Nox rush over to the stationary Goddess of the Moon. Selene had fainted to the intense fear and if it wasn't for her moving chest. They thought that she was dead.

"What a happy reunion" Everyone slowly turned to the voice at the doorway. A woman stood at the threshold, smirking as her plan was going smoothly. Her expression quickly changed to horror as claws ripped the poor unfortunate soul to shreds, never mind her long plan for her revenge.

Nightmare Foxy stood in her place, scanning the room of the people inside. It quickly turned the other way and ran to the other side of the basement. Crap! That's where the elevator is.

Terrence turns the safety switch to off and aim his gun that he keeps with him at all times. Nox carried Selene while Dirk defended the two. Penelope's raised hands and eyes glowed white, ready to attack. They scouted ahead, one by one, they made their way to the elevator.

At the entrance, the Nightmares waited patiently for them. Terrence shot a full round into Nightmare Chica, shutting the chicken down. The others began to attack them but Foxy stayed behind. Everyone ran into the elevator but was pushed out by Foxy.

Terence the strongest in the team struggled to break free from the iron grip. Dirk tried to help but the journey here used most, if all of his energy. Fenrir was knocked out by Foxy when he tried to bite him.

"There's no chance in hell we will all make it out alive."

"I'm scare"

Suddenly, Jeremy kicked from the nearest wall and toward the elevator. The impact as Foxy slam into the elevator door left a dent and also released everyone from Foxy. The elevator bell rang, revealing that someone else was coming.

Jeremy turned back to Foxy. The animatronic was already up before the elevator open revealing that Madame Blades had come to help. Jeremy and Nox tried their best to push Foxy back in the struggle the hook pierced Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy had secretly phone Madame Blades, telling her the whole situation before descending. The British maiden hurriedly opens the door and drags everyone in. Once everyone was inside, Madame Blades rush to Jeremy's side but the man had other ideas.

He pushed her back into the elevator and force the doors closed. They were forced to watch as Foxy loomed over Jeremy and Nox, his teeth bare and glistering in the dim light. Just as the door fully closed they heard a sickening_ CRUNH_ and a fist banging the door.

The elevator started up and Selene silently cried. Unknown to them, Selene had woken and witness her mother's demise. Penelope was still looking at where her father was. No. it could happen.

Penelope's brain shut down as she went through denial. She screamed heartbroken sobs as they ride all the way up. Fenrir embrace his lover as she poured her heart out. The Creations looked at themselves as they slowly but surely started to transform into hideous looking monsters.

Moirai's limbs stretched longer and thinning as her face faded into nothingness (Slender Woman?). Terrence grew a second head. Ribbons wrapped around Fenrir, binding him as the magical chains suck the sanity out of his mind. Thanatos felt a sudden need to kill. He is trying very hard to not summon his scythe and behead everyone.

Selene held Penelope hand, trying to comfort her friend. Penelope had been more than a friend to the Goddess. She was like a sister and family never gives up on each other. Selene smooth Penelope's messy hair as she lull the Creator to sleep. Snores can be heard as the elevator reached the surface. Everyone fell pass the elevator's door. Madame Blades dragged everyone out as it silently closes. The Creations monstrous transformation were reserved as Penelope fell asleep last night.


	4. What's worth fighting for?

Chapter 4: What's worth fighting for?

Darkness

The partial or total absence of light. It seeks and destroys, consuming anything in its path. It does what it wants, snuffing out the light. It despises any happiness, dying all hope to gloomy black. However, it wasn't always like that.

Once in a faraway land, there were two of the most powerful beings in all the realms. Together, they made an oath that bonds each other with blood. One was a being of literary wisdom while the other represents the villainy of all creation.

They are Odin, the Allfather and Loki, the Trickster God. Loki was always misunderstood in life. He was the oddball out, an outsider looking in. Nobody wanted him, felt anything not even love. Because of this, he became isolated and withdrawn, always wearing a mask to hide his pain.

Odin tried to help, really help and with Fate on their side, he found a perfect maiden, her hair as yellow as straw and smile bright as the sun. Her name was Angrboða. It took some time but Loki finally embraced that someone could actually love him.

From their union came the mighty wolf, Fenrir, the Devourer of Gods.

Thor ran through the forest with his hammer tight in his hand. The God of Thunder jumped forward with Mjölnir slamming into the ground. Soldiers stumbled at the shockwave, falling down and defected. Thor laughed in triumph but it was short lived as a giant's fist knocked him aside.

Disarmed, Thor stared as it was about to bring its club down when a blob of fur stood in between them. Fenrir growled and pounded it to nothing. Thor heartily laughed and joined his side, praising his cousin and giving him drink for the nearby lake.

A man entered the scene, watching them having fun. He has black, green and red eyes; hair is spiked up and dyed in the same color. He wore a shirt that pictured a skull with headphones and black pants. He watched in envy, wanting the one thing they had, the one thing he never had since birth.

Back in the Heavens, a great snake greeted the two young lads back home with a bow of her head. It coils around a pole and shapeshifted into a woman. She held the same pole that she coiled around in her snake for. Nu Wa, the Guardian of Heaven, led them back home.

The same man entered through the portal into Heaven and went to Loki's room, hiding under his bed. Angrboða and Loki entered and slept on said bed. With a bit of trouble, the man revealed himself from underneath and greeted himself.

"Hello" Loki jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Who are you?"

"Not one to beat around the bush? Alright then, my name is Brandon Oakes"

"What do you want?"

"…your hair." Brandon pulled a strain of your hair.

"What do you need of my hair?"

"What do you need it now that it's been plucked from your head?"

"What do I get?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"I have everything" Loki cupping his lover's beautiful face.

"No, you do." Loki's narrowed eyes turned to Brandon. The man looked out the window as the sun started to rise, Loki didn't even notice how long they been talking. Brandon opened the door to exit but not before warning.

"Take some advice from me: Fate doesn't always seem what it cuts out to be." With a final warning glance, he left the kingdom, unbeknown to the couple Brandon had stolen from Loki's newly wedded wife was a comb.

Later that day, Odin called Loki into the throne cambers. The God of Lies stood in front of his blood brother; worry clear on his face as Odin paced in front of him. What could be so important that he needed to see him alone?

"I had been visited by a stranger, she called herself 'The Author', and she came with news of Ragnarok." Fear was leaking from his voice as it broke from the emotions. Loki tensed at what was coming next.

"She said that you would bring it and with the help of your children, you will succeed." Loki's eyes bulged as she shook her head. He would never do that. He had no reason to end his happiness.

"Believe it or not, Odin but you are a savior." Loki bowed his head low in embarrassment. Admitting his bottled feelings was going to take its toll.

"You gave me something I can never find and I will never hurt you, not intentionally."

A servant ran into the chambers and bowed before the king.

"Forgive me, my lord but the wives have requested your presents. Loki's wife is having another child."

**Now**

Dirk sat on the van back to the restaurant, holding Selene as she slept on his lap. He head bunt her, rubbing his head in her cheek.

"Ouch!" Selene woke from her slumber as Dirk's razor sharp fur cut her face. Dirk whined an apology and lowered his head in shame. Selene cupped his face and kissed him, tears falling down her face. They stayed like that until they needed to take a breath.

Moirai and Clotho sat, worried at the future that they are trying to correct. The things they saw horrify them to no end, haunting them in their sleep. They pushed the girls into the 'Employee's Only' room. While Penelope and Fenrir question the Fates, Dirk and Selene sat opposite each other at a table.

"Dirk, I…"

"You should have let me come with you."

"And risk hurting you? Not a chance! I can't bear to see you hurt."

"It was my choice to make and why didn't you tell me your curse was broken? I know it feels like the weight of the world is on your shoulders but someday, you got to trust me."

"You think this is what it's about? That I don't trust?"

"Is that not what this is about?"

"Of course I trust you!"

"Then why did you abandon me last night!" Dirk shouted, startling Selene, anger and hurt written all over his wolf snout.

"Because everyone I ever been with is dead!" Selene remained in her seat, visibly shaken by the sudden turn around.

"It's true. I have lived for a very long time and this isn't my first love. I'm tired of losing the people I love." Dirk stared at his wife with his mouth gaping, shocked to find this information now. Selene buried her face in her hands, sobs shook her small frame.

"Dirk, I… I'm so sorry." Dirk rushed to her side, comforting her to the best of his ability but with caution as everything he does to calm her. He shouldn't have burst like that. If he had known, he would surely be gentler.

"Why are you afraid? To tell me any of this?"

"Because some day I want a family. Saying it out loud means I might just lose you." They stare into their eyes. Both of them searching for any hint if they're telling the truth. Suddenly, Dirk scooped Selene bridal style.

"Then, let's start one" Dirk closed the distance between them and kissed Selene with every fiber of his being. Selene pushed back, kissing in loving bliss. They went to the security office and closed both side doors.

Dirk pinned her to the wall, grinning a wolfish smile hastily undressing her skirt while Selene fought with Dirk for entrance into his mouth. Selene slowly moved down his furry body, kissing his jaw, his neck and all the way down to his heart.

Dirk hugged the Goddess and in the heat of their make out, none of them notices the dark aura colliding with Selene's bright glow. In the window, Brandon watched his Creation have sexy with the daughter of his enemy, watching his power, his magic pulsing from his Creation. Dirk and Selene slept soundly while the doors lose power, letting The Dark Creator into the area.

Back to Penelope and Fenrir, they weren't having luck at uncovering anything. Clotho and Moirai sat on their chairs, tied with rope on their ankles and wrist. Penelope sighed while Fenrir growled in his wolf form, advancing on them with teeth bare for them to fear.

Moirai gasped as she felt The Dark Creator's, struggling the bindings with all her strength.

"Enough of this" Clotho proofed them in between Dirk's and Selene's sleeping form and Brandon. The man backed off, looking at the sisters with anger in his eyes. Shadow tentacles rise, undoing the tighten ropes and release them for their shackles. Brandon gestures to the each other.

"We aren't done."

"Yes, we are." A slender, flexible limb wrapped around his torso pinning his arms to his side. With a flick of Clotho's wrist, sharp needle points erupted from the walls, threatening to kill.

"Give me back what you stole, and I'll leave them alone."

"Not going to happen."

"…then you will pay for what you made me to be"

"It wasn't us!"

As they went with the debate, Selene silently listened to their conversation.

"Then who was it?"

"The Goddess of Night, Nox, she casted her spell, she was the one that destroy you." Selene's eyes widen at the accusation.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because she will always protect her children. She's done it before, remember wither child, the one she named sleep?"

"When Gaia needed a distraction?"

"Yes!" Moirai approached him. "When Zeus found out, he was furious! Demanded the child's head on a plate."

Clotho.

"And she went berserk, gone on a killing spree."

"But without my power I can't have my revenge"

"Don't worry, leave that to us."

They released the Dark Creator and with a cloud of smoke they vanish into thin air. Selene turned to Dirk's widen eyes. They have some questions but the only person that can answer them is long gone.

**Past**

Loki, Odin, Fenrir and Jormungand stood at the graveyard of tombstones. Silent tears fell from their redden eyes as they weep for Angrboða. Tyr bowed to the gods out of respect and kneeled before them. Loki listened as he cooed the baby in his arms.

Little Hel slept on as Tyr gave the report on what's happening in the nine realms.

"My King, I have come back from the other Pantheons for an alliance. The Romans accept."

"Good, with them on our side we can prevent Ragnarok." But Loki knew there was more.

"At the cost of what?" Beats of sweat roll down Tyr's face, wetting his brows as he gulped. Odin studied the son of Hymir with a stoic expression.

"There is a Villain threating the peace on Olympus and they want us to apprehend the terrorist."

"What else?"

"They call him 'The Dark Creator'. They say he attacks like a monster from the depths of the sea. You'll never see him coming and his on his way to attack Valhalla."

"How close his he?" A fire ball exploded at their feet, knocking them away from each other. Dark cloud roll over the land as Brandon came into view. Loki passed Hel to Fenrir and told him to run.

"No, I can fight!"

"There's a different at fighting and protecting your family." Loki kissed his children's forehead before joining the battle. The big wolf wrapped his brother around his arm before retreating into the Bifrost. Brandon cut their escape off with a well-timed wall, blocking their path.

Tyr, Loki and Odin fought a gigantic werewolf as big as Fenrir himself. It bit and clawed, snarled and ripped with all its might as they fought. The werewolf saw an opening and chomped down on Tyr's hand when he wasn't looking.

Odin slammed his spear down caging the beast with a ring of holographic spears while Loki dragged Tyr away. Odin blocked the beast's attack with Gungnir. Loki rushed back to the battle but paused a second to see his children.

The oldest son of Loki backed from the enemy as Lightning strike the space in between The Dark Creator and the children. Thor slam down his hammer, causing an earthquake as electrical energy spread from his impact.

"Why?"

"Because it has been foretold that you will destroy everything. I can't lose my happiness, so I'll destroy yours."

"But we don't want to! We walk our own path, Fate does not control us, and we choose our own way." This gave The Dark Creator a pause before flicking his wrist to the Bifrost. The portal changed from a bright blue to gloom black.

"Not good enough."

Brandon threw rune stones at them, immobilizing them in their spots. He approached and held onto little baby Hel. He looked back to Fenrir, taunting him with a smirk as he threw her into the bifrost and sealing the portal.

"NO!" Odin, Loki and Tyr went to aid them but Heimdall threw his sword to their location, teleporting them back to Asgard. However, the rune stones glow their magic, preventing Fenrir, Jormungand and Thor from leaving.

Brandon took the snake and sent it flying to the ocean. He turned back to Fenrir, a sinister grin on his face.

"I have a special punishment for you." Darkness invaded Fenrir's body, stuffing itself into his mouth. He bended over in pain as the transformation began. His body became smaller and smaller, shrinking into a plushy.

Thor was next but Brandon did have the chance to do anything as Moirai, Clotho and a young blonde woman stood to protect the Thunder God. The smallest of the three, Moirai, stepped up to The Dark Creator.

"What are going to do?" A dark laugh taunted the air as a pool of blackness appeared under Brandon. A vortex swirled around The Dark Creator as he screamed. Nox appeared in front of him as Brandon's eyes glass over. She punched her hand into his chest and ripped out his heart.

The object she held was a glass version of it, fragile to the touch. The Night Goddess went to the werewolf, still from the lack of commands from its Creator. Nox inserted the heart into it, giving the creature freewill.

Moirai wrapped Brandon in her tentacles and dragged him to away to whatever fate he was left in.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore."

"But you became a villain instead. They make themselves happy at the dispense of others but it just makes them more unhappy." At this, Moirai showed the damage of their battle on the graveyard. Destruction, broken families and sorrow spread across the world.

Brandon just stared as the girls dragged him away but inside. He was broken and sad at what he had done.

Thor nodded to Nox as she waited for Dirk when come to his senses.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"My cousins, can you free them?"

"Unfortunately, I can't but in time there will be a savior. Leave Fenrir with Nox."

Thor hugged the wolf plushy and left for home, taking a glance back before disappearing. Nox gather Fenrir in her arms as the werewolf looked to her.

"Who are you? Who am I?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember EVERYTHING" He growled in anger, the injustice as he was force to do terrible things.

"Then you know what's in here." Nox pointed to his chest. He nodded his head.

"What am I called?"

"I don't know. Maybe, we can give you a new name. What do you want to be named?" The werewolf thought for a moment, glancing around for a clue to what he could name himself. His eyes fell on a fallen short dagger on the ground.

"What is that called?" Nox follow his finger to said dagger.

"Dirk, a short dagger of a kind formerly carried by Scottish Highlanders."

He smiled at the nice ring to the word.

"I like it."

"Well then, welcome Dirk to this world."

**Now**

"So you're saying that Clotho and Moirai is working with someone who calls himself 'The Dark Creator'"

"That's actually what we're saying."

"Who is this guy?"

"He… His someone from my past." Dirk suddenly intruded.

Everyone stared the Dire wolf they drill into his head. The sudden attention made Dirk nervous. There was a _click! _And everything went dark. Screams surround Dirk as he tried to use his night vision but he couldn't see anything.

The lights came back on but he wasn't in the Pizzeria anymore. The corners and turns make it seems like he were in a maze. Cold laughter echoed around as Dirk walked toward Brandon, his smell filling his nose.

He stopped in front of a golem, its mechanical eyes glaring at Dirk. Dirk pounced on the machine and used his clawed hands to slice it. The golem barely fought back but Dirk place his foot on its chest and grabbed his arm.

Dirk pulled and sparks fly as the arm resisted coming off its sockets. With a final tug, Dirk roared as nuts, bolts and screws rained down on him. Dirk got on all fours and ran, rushing to end this quickly.

Selene gasped as she woke up, her head pounding painfully. She noticed that she was in a maze of some kind. In front of her was a turning to her left. She turned around to see a wall. When she turn back to take the left turning she ran into a wall instead.

"The maze is changing."

Selene has to find Dirk, who knows what Brandon is planning. Dirk turned the corner to see Brandon at the end of the hall. Brandon's smirk was enraging him as he just stood there. Dirk charged forward, claws at the ready to rip Brandon to shreds.

Suddenly to Dirk's surprise, the wall to his right disappeared and Selene walked into his path. Before he could stop himself, Dirk slashed Selene's flesh. Everything happened so fast but Dirk watch the horror in slow motion as Selene fell down, clutching her wound on her abdomen.

Dirk fell to his knees, hugging Selene gently as he silently cried into her hair. Footsteps echoed through the maze as Brandon got closer, a blade in his hand as he felt his power reaching for him. All Brandon had to do was kill Dirk.

Brandon paused as he pointed the dagger down at the thought of killing his favorite Creation but that was enough for Fenrir to pounce on Brandon, pinning him to the floor. Fenrir repeatedly slammed Brandon's hand with the blade until he dropped it.

Penelope entered the scene, rushing to Selene's side as her glowing hands was place over the wound but Dirk pull her away keeping Selene a fair distance away from everyone. Dirk silently cried as Selene fell into a sleep like death.


	5. Revenge

**Chapter 5: Revenge**

Brandon fell into the makeshift prison cell, groaning in pain. He sat up with a grunt as he took in his surroundings. The room was a simple basement, dirty and aged with cobwebs. Brandon will himself to stand and limped to the stairs.

Brandon thought about Selene, she was the daughter of his enemy. She wasn't even born at them time and he had already spilled more than his fair share of blood. Light poured into his face as he did not know he climbed the steps to the main area.

Suddenly, Brandon fell back into the basement tumbling down the sharp jabs of painful stairway. Deep menacing growls close to his ears as dirk bare his fangs to the powerless Creator. Sharp talons grazed his soft skin.

"Give me one reason, why I shouldn't rip you to SHREDS?!"

"Go ahead! Put me out of my misery."

"Do you know what you put me through?! Have you ever felt pain!? Do you even know what pain is?!" Dirk pinned his arms and legs firmly on the ground with his maw wipe open. Brandon was shocked to see at least five sets of teeth.

"NOW, you will know pain."

**Past**

In a little house near a lake was a home of a wife and son living cozily on the countryside. The wife brought the turkey onto the table. The kids swam around the table, excited to dig their little hands on the feast.

"I'm back!"

"YAY! Daddy's back!"

"Hehe welcome home, honey" The couple embraced each other, resting their foreheads together. They sat on their spot at the table where the young boy took a huge chunk of a bun. The mother scolded her son of not saying his prayer before his meal.

Before they could utter a word, there was a knock on the door. Brandon got up from the table but his wife stopped and started her way to the front door. However, their son kept reaching for the turkey leg and Brandon's wife had to restrain her son on his chair.

"You handle, little Johnny. I'll answer the door." Brandon opened the door to a teenage boy. He was slim and wore a hoodie to protect himself from the rain. He smiled at Brandon with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Are you Brandon Oakes?"

"Depends on whose asking?"

"That… is my business!" The man said, disappearing and reappearing inside Brandon's house. Brandon turned around, shock written over his face.

"I got a job for you, Brandon." They went to what could be said an office.

"What do you want me to do?" The mysterious man produced a luggage out of thin air and revealed its contents.

"There are many potions but I want an annoyingly hard to make potion." He pointed to an empty slot which was labeled with a heart.

"Bottled emotions?"

"Only the truest love is what I'm missing and you know what they say: If you can bottled True Love, you can do anything!"

"And what do I get for the trouble?"

"A portion of all my bottled collection" Brandon thought about the mission. The thing he was asking him to do was almost impossible, almost.

"I'll do it." They shook hands and the deal's been struck.

**Now**

Dirk's body was slammed into the wall by Fenrir. The Dire Wolf growled in irritation as he was interrupted from killing Brandon. Fenrir growled back and fighting for dominance. Penelope came down a second later with a scowl on her face.

"What the hell!" Fenrir threw Dirk into the opposite wall as Penelope approached the broken wolf with sympathy while thinking of a way to calm Dirk.

"Why did you stop me?"

"He's working with the enemy. He may know something."

"We want to interrogate him." Fenrir backed Penelope up

"We should be making him suffer." Dirk half mumbled, half growled

"We understand…"

"You understand!? You understand NOTHING!" Dirk yelled, storming off with smoke steaming from his nose.

Penelope signed, that went better then it could have gone. They turn their attention back to the Dark Creator as he stared, shell-shocked from what happened. Dirk managed not to throw a tantrum until he reached a room filled with roses.

At the center of the room is a fancy glass case coffin with elegant flowers adores the mattress. In the coffin lay a beautiful young woman with black as night hair spread across the bed. Flowers decorated her long soft hair with rings on her fingers and her favorite necklace. She wore a dark evening dress that fitted her curves.

Dirk placed his big head on the glass and his hand where her lips were. He stood there silently crying with a few whines and sobs escaping his snout. He slowly lifted the lid and comforted himself next to her. Dirk would have thought she was just sleeping if it wasn't for the claw marks on her stomach.

Dirk hugged Selene's dead body tightly, curling into her. He fell asleep.

**Past**

Brandon spun the two locks of hair that belonged to Loki and his wife. With gentle hands, Brandon dropped the hair into the bottle and wait as it glow a bright pink. With that, he corked the flask. A puff of smoke formed as The Mysterious Man appeared in front of him.

"You did it."

"Of course I did. Now for my pay?" Brandon watched as his employer poured half the contents into another bottle and left Brandon with the bag of Bottled Emotions. Brandon grabbed the bag and picked a book from the shelf.

Gears rotated while the wall slides inwards to reveal a secret vault. Brandon placed the bag on the floor and left the area, sealing the door behind him. All that's remains is the Bottled Love. There were many tales of this potion.

They say that if you can bottle true love, you can do anything but it was time to test that theory. There was a legend of a demon with powers beyond this world that you could do anything. Brandon pocketed the potion and went for a walk in the woods.

**Time Skip**

The forest was an enchanting place at night. The sentinel high above Brandon's head shines to light the path home but he wasn't going home. He was out demon hunting. Shadows danced on the ground, playing tricks on his eyes.

Brandon's blade was ready to stab the Demon King. Brandon fell on the ground. The demons stalked their prey, circling Brandon from the darkness. Brandon closed his eyes, awaiting death but it never came.

Brandon sneaked a peek and gaped at the dark sand that surround the area. He stood and looked around from his savior. Two women were an intriguing sight. A battle maiden clamed in armored with four arms on her shoulders stood behind a fair huntress.

The woman with the bow stood tall and straight. Her long flowing hair blew with the wind while she glared at Brandon.

"Who are you?"

"Uh um"

"Speak!"

"My name is Brandon, Brandon Oakes."

"Well Brandon, what brings you to the forbidden forest?"

"The way I see it we can help each other. Let's make a deal."

"And what do you get from helping us?"

"I kill the Demon King."

"What!" The two warriors angrily yelled at the idiotic words coming from his mouth.

"Nothing can kill the Demon King."

"Not without something from me." The two girls looked at him with such curiosity.

"We can make that deal. Let's seal it." Brandon was about to write a contract but the four armed assassin kneed him in the gut. Brandon double over and fell to his knees.

"Bow before the princess."

Brandon kept his straight face but inside he was reeling.

**Now**

Footsteps echoed through the hall behind Dirk as he continued to weep. The noise stopped but the voice that followed filled Dirk with rage.

"Dirk."

"Get out! I never want to see you here again." Brandon stood silence as he looked at his most prized Creation in the world. To see Dirk in pain, pain he caused… His pain that he didn't want anyone else to feel.

"I can help you."

"You helped enough." Dirk turned back to Selene but Brandon wasn't going to leave like that.

"She's not dead." Dirk's ears peaked at this news. "I had your power Dirk and the poison from your claws only put your victims into a sleep like death. The poison rips the soul from the body and places it into another world.

Dirk stared into Brandon's eyes as his own burn with flames.

"A world between life and death. You can get her back."

"I had enough of your lies."

**Past**

"The Demon King is right there." Selene gestured to the direction she meant. Kali, the Battle Maiden that Brandon met, is the name of the Goddess of Destruction. Kali and Selene had been tasked to end and keep evil at bay.

"So what's this weapon we need to kill the Demon King?"

"Can I have a weapon?" After grumbling a while, Selene passed Brandon a dagger. Brandon bought the flask of Bottle Love and dipped its tip into the potion. The solution hissed with the sharp blade coated in pink slime.

"What is that?" Brandon placed a finger to silently plead her to be quiet and peek over the edge. Two demon guards patrol the area.

"Hey! Over here!" Selene and Kali made a run to escape but stopped when they saw what Brandon was doing. When the guards turned the corner, Brandon swung a metal rod into their face, knocking them out.

"Where did you get that?"

"I always had it. I just kept it from preying eyes." The group opened the door to a throne room. Piles of gold and coins littered the floor while the Demon King sat on his chair. Selene and Kali dropped into their battle stances.

"I've been waiting for this." The Demon king smirked, he rise and gave a war cry. Selene rolled away from her spot and scouted the area for a higher view. Kali blocked every attack while Brandon waited patiently from the shadows to backstab the Demon.

"Who do you think you are, Demon King?!" He made to kick Kali but she jumped back.

"Is that what they're calling me?" The King chuckled, charging forward relentlessly.

"Then, what are you called?" Kali asked trying to distract him while Brandon and Selene prepare to attack. The King threw two daggers for Kali's head but she ducked under them. When Kali lifted her eyes, a boot come flying at her.

Kali staggered back but stood ready to retaliate. Her swords clashed with the King's unholy blade. Selene quietly climbed a mountain of gold but almost slipped, causing treasure to fall and alert the King of her location.

His head looked up at the archer with a playful grin. Kali kept him busy while Selene continued to climb. Meanwhile, Brandon laid traps around the area. The King disarmed Kali and pushed her to the wall.

"My name is Behemoth." Behemoth lifted his sword to kill but an arrow from Selene's bow. The Demon growled and changed targets for Selene but sharp pain traveled through his leg. Behemoth looked down and saw a bear trap rooting him in place.

"Brandon, NOW!" Agony jabbed his back as Brandon plant the dagger into his back. Brandon fell from Behemoth's back as he jumped to backstab the Demon King. Brandon could feel power coursing through his body.

Behemoth roared, shaking the area as he burned into a crisp. The Demon King was no more.

"Brandon!" Selene rushed to his aid but Brandon repelled her back. Brandon stood carefully, not understanding what he did.

"Brandon?"

"I I don't … What happened?"

"Brandon, you stole the Demon King's unholy power." They stood like that for a while, soaking the information in. Brandon grin a goofy smile.

"Cool." He said, inspecting his hands.

"What you going to do now?"

"I don't know." He bended over as boiling pain erupted in his gut. Selene rushed to his aid again but she did not learn her lesson the last time. Brandon did understand what was happening but he was angry, angry at Selene when her friend, Kali, force him to kneel in front of her.

When the pain washed over, he was surprised to see a baby on the floor. Suddenly, Kali pushed Brandon to the wall, a blade at his neck.

"What did you do?"

"I don't understand." Kali studied Brandon. She didn't find any malice. What did surprise her was she found fear instead. Kali let Brandon go from her choke hold.

"Where the hell is Selene?"

"That" Kali pointed to the infant. "…is Selene."

She was met with silence. Brandon was shocked; mouth gapping for so long an insect could fly into his mouth. Brandon turned to Kali for an explanation.

"Your power exploded from your body. It caused something, took something from Selene and changed her."

"Maybe I can change her back?" Brandon asked hopefully.

"You have done enough damage." Kali left with baby Selene in her arms, silently crying for her lost friend. Brandon shook his head. He only wanted to help. He turned back to the room. He got a room full of gold for his family.

**Now**

Dirk, Penelope, Fenrir and Nox stood at Selene's coffin. The Funeral was about to begin. Clotho and Moirai stood in the shadows, watching them, a silent tear rolled down Moirai's face. The Fates didn't want her to go but it had to be done.

"Do you hear that?" Moirai and Clotho paused; scared they've blown their cover.

"I heard nothing." Penelope said only for Dirk shushed her. It was a fainted sound but they could hear it growing louder, a heartbeat. Dirk lifted the lid and placed an ear on Selene's chest, nothing. He moved down to her stomach where the sound was its loudest.

"It can't be." Dirk nodded.

"Selene's pregnant."

**Past**

"Honey! I'm home!" Brandon frowned at the silent household. Where was everyone? A pained groan came from the kitchen. Brandon entered and covered his mouth at the amount of blood on the floor. His eyes land on his dead son.

"Brandon?" Brandon turned to the left where his injured wife leaned on the wall. He rushed to her and grabbed her hands in his.

"Don't worry. I'm here, I can heal you." A ball of black flew pass Brandon and hit his wife in her head. Her hands fell limped and he knew she was beyond saving. Brandon turned to where the ball came from. A woman stood at the doorway from where he came. She wore a night grown with petty crystals that glow in the dark; her face was cover by a mask and gloved hands held the door frame. A scowl was on her face.

"Who are you?" Brandon's voice broken.

"I am Nox and you took my daughter."

"Well you took my family. We're even."

"I don't think so. You see the power of the Demon King is one fueled by vengeance and it's going to make you do horrible things." Nox grins but then she frowns and stumbled back. She took in her surroundings, looking dazed.

Nox turned to Brandon and removed her mask, revealing soulless black pools for eyes.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Are you kidding me? …You just killed my family!"

"It wasn't me! I don't remember coming here, all I do know was The Fates. They threw me a bag of dust that made me dizzy and then darkness."

"Who are The Fates?"

"They are three sisters that have the ability to control our lives." Nox turned and opened a portal of blackness.

"I love to stay but I need to go back to my family. I heard my daughter have a victory against the Demon King! I am so proud of her." Brandon watched Nox leave and thought about Selene.

"Fuck"


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

Dirk sat with a small bundle of joy in his arms. Penelope had managed to deliver the baby while he was still in Selene's womb. The pup was so small and fragile, Dirk was afraid to hold him but he needed his father.

"Here." Penelope passed Dirk a bottle of a white liquid.

"What is it?"

"It's Milk. Spencer added a formula into the mix to help your pup grow stronger."

Leon came from behind, taking a closer look at the new born. Yellow eyes stared back as the baby wolf titled its head in curiosity. The lion smiled sadly at the poor sight. Its chocolate fur was short and silky smooth.

After a few second, the pup was easily the size and weight of a healthy baby. Dirk was grateful for all the help he could get. The pup yawned loudly, signaling it was time for bed. Dirk lay him down and made it comfortable. The unnamed wolf reached and placed a paw on Dirk's snout.

"Hehe... Don't worry, papa's here." Dirk stayed in the room until the pup was snoozing through the night.

Meanwhile, the team stood around a table in one of the party rooms. Penelope, Fenrir, Terrence, Leon, Madame Blades, Spencer and Thanatos huddled closer to listen better. The group may be a few teammates down but it was time to strike back!

"I've called Cuchulain earlier. He will be on the next plane back."

"Any reports on Fazbear's Fright?"

"We already began repairing the elevator."

"Good, if we can have it done the investigation can begin."

"For now everyone, get some rest."

Penelope gasped as she sat up on her chair. She found herself back in Fazbear's Fright: the Horror Attraction. The office was exactly how she left it. SpringTrap sat at the corner, slumping forward slightly. How did she get here?

A beeping noise signaled that it was midnight and the rabbit animatronic jerked awake. It slowly got up and looked around. It widened its eyes in shock when SpringTrap saw her. They stood there, staring at each other.

The silence was suddenly broken by screams. Footsteps echo through the halls as Nox ran into the office. Beads of sweat rolled down her body as she panted on the wall. Her mask was broken and Penelope could see her eye.

Penelope tried to speak but only silence. Nox finally notice her and breathe a sigh of relief.

"The Spell worked! We don't have my time." In the window, Nightmare Foxy stared into the office with red glowing eyes. He placed the hook on the glass, sliding it slowly on the glass. A sharp ear splitting noise filled the room as Nox and Penelope covered their ears.

"Help us!" Penelope woke up from her sleep. She stared into Fenrir's chest, hugging him tighter. Help them, them?! That means Nox isn't alone. Could it mean that her father is still alive? Is Jeremy still breathing?

Penelope lay on her bed awake with that thought on her mind. She stayed like that until Fenrir woke up.

Meanwhile, Dirk whine as he was having a nightmare. He looked down at the woman on the floor, tears spilling from his eyes and wetting his fur. The young adult was beautiful but a scowl graced her face. The Dire Wolf could feel her eyes on him, accusing him, all the hatred he ever felt in his life on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry"

"You never loved me."

"How could you say that? After all we've been through." Dirk laid a paw on her hands, seeking her comfort and love but all that replied was angry and hate. Blood leaked from Selene's mouth as she coughed.

"How could I ever love you?" With those words said, Selene went limp. Dirk cried and howled, filling his heart shatter. A shadow loomed over him, getting his attention from the corpse. A big wolf like creature stood in front of him.

It looked familiar. Beefy and fluffy fur covered its black body. Glowing red eyes glared back at Dirk as he stood from his spot. He tilted his head as the same time the doppelganger copied. They stayed like that until they growled at each other.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you!" His husky demonic voice replied

"Get away from her."

"You will succumb to me." The Evil Doppelganger pounced on Dirk, snarling at his head while pinning him on the ground. He was losing. He knew it when he first laid eyes on him. The Dark Dirk was stronger, faster and he doesn't play fair. The last thing he saw was it biting his neck.

He woke up, blackness flashed in his eyes before returning to normal. Dirk massaged his temples. What was that about? It couldn't mean anything, could it? He got up and peeked into the crib. The pup was heathier then last time he set his eyes on him.

The wolf child slept soundly as it yawn its cute little maw. Dirk smiled, caressing the unnamed pup. Dirk frowned, he can keep calling his child 'pup' or 'wolf child'. What should he name him? He thought about it for a while but threw them out of his head.

After many thoughts, Dirk named him Erik

A knock interrupted him. He opened the door to Madame Blades. She wore an old styled night grown and cap. A frown on her petty face told him that her beauty sleep was disturbed. He gulped, nobody wanted to be at the receiving end of her angry.

"Dirk, what the hell? Keep it down some people are actually trying to sleep." Madame Blades whispered. She took notice of his slumped frame and bags under his eyes. She gave a sad smile and nodded.

"Nightmare?" Dirk nodded, whining a little as he opened the door bigger to let her in. Madame cooed at the cute puppy. Dirk smiled; proud that he brought something so good into this world.

"What was the nightmare about?" Dirk hesitated

"Selene was there, saying that I didn't love her that never loved her." The maid gave a sympathy look, patting him on the back.

"You know that's not true."

"I'm not so sure."

"Why would you say that?" She took the seat next to him. They stayed like that until the first ray of sunlight entered from the window. Another knock snapped them back to reality. Penelope's head peeked from the doorway.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, what is it?"

"Everyone's ready. We're about to set off and we need all hands on deck. Spencer closed the shop and the toy animatronics are coming to help us."

"I'll get everything ready." Penelope gave a reassuring smiled and left the room. Madame Blades gave a small squeeze to Dirk's hand before leaving the room. Dirk turned to the body length mirror at the corner.

Dirk thought about what Madame said. She was right. If he was a monstrosity then why did Selene marry him? He snapped back to reality when Erik gave a loud cry. Dirk scooped the pup up and went to the kitchen.

"Is everyone ready?" The nods Penelope received gave her confidence. She turned around to Fenrir, smiling sweetly at her lover. She kissed him on his muzzle, long and sweet. Dirk stood next to the couple with Erik as they broke apart/

"What was that for?"

"I have good news." Was her only reply

"Really? What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"You don't look happy."

"No, I'm not." Penelope looked down, ashamed. Fenrir laced his arms around her.

"I'm thrilled" Penelope's eyes widen and her face lit up, light sparkles in her eyes. She hugged Fenrir tightly, blissful ignorance to the fearful and worried look on the wolf's face. His eyes widen. She can't come!

"You're staying."

"What?!"

"It's not safe."

"You need me." Fenrir got closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. A claw reached to her chin. He reached down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I need you to be safe." He placed a claw on her stomach, rubbing the area with gentle strokes. Penelope sighed.

"Ok but you better come back to us." Fenrir chuckled at Penelope's small outburst.

"Then, I promise." Fenrir gave Penelope a golden ring.

"Will you marry me? After this?"

"Yes." Penelope jumped to reach Fenrir's head and hugged the big wolf. With a final wave from Penelope and Dirk, everyone went to Fazbear's Firght. Penelope turned to Dirk feeding Erik. Penelope sat down, a cheery mood on the Creator.

BANG!

Penelope sat up, alarmed at the sudden intrusion. Dirk growled menacingly, shielding his pup in his arms. Penelope tipped toed to the Kitchen, where the noise was resonating. An average looking guy stood in the kitchen. It appeared he dropped a few pots and pans on the floor and by the looks of it; he almost had a heart attack. He was very tall and wore a sweater and black pressed pants with a bowtie.

The dude noticed her. He screamed and stumbled back, falling on his butt. Penelope's eyes narrowed in suspicion and stepped into closer to him.

"Who are you?" The man sat there, trembling in fear as he tried to get the words out.

"Fear."


	7. Nightmare

**Chapter 7: Nightmare**

**Thanatos' P.O.V.**

We stepped out of the elevator. The silence and green lighting the hallways was working really well for the horror theme. The plan was Terrence, Fenrir and I would guide Penelope through Fazbear's Fright: the Horror Attraction, going from room to room scouting the area from Nox and her father.

To me this was a waste of time. They are definitely dead and weren't coming back. I look around the hallway. Fenrir had the front; I had the back while Terrence watched the sides. Fenrir stopped at the doorway. I peeked over his shoulder. The sight of the Marionette sent chills down my spine. He stared at us with those soulless eyes.

"I thought you moved on?" Terrence instantly regretted what was said as strings wind around the unsuspecting tiger. Terrence couldn't move. He growled in frustration and glared at the paranormal puppet.

"Greeting to you too and it was not me that moved on but the children that possessed us."

Marionette released his hold on the anthropomorphic tiger before turning to the room behind him. I smiled as my eyes caught Nox and Jeremy. Nox was unusually jumpy as she kept an eye out as Jeremy Fitzgerald slept on the floor in a similar position Golden Freddy would.

"Thank you." A voice echoed as Jeremy woke up. A purple mist dropped into view and form into the Purple Man, unharmed and healthy. They were all caught off guard, they never notice the inky mass of darkness imprisoning them in a dome.

Jeremy seemed to struggle to get up but Nox's magic disabled him. Jeremy can't see, Jeremy can't talk and Jeremy can't hear. Jeremy fell onto the ground, completely unaware of the rescue party in front of him. Marionette fell from his standing position.

"Where is she?! You told me she would come!"

"I don't know! We made a deal, keep your end of the bargain." Vincent growled, flinging the tube to Nox. The Goddess of Night wasted no time, running out the door to her daughter. Vincent return to the prisoners and smirked.

Outside, the elevator to Fazbear's Fright opened to reveal Nox. The Toy animatronics rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Where's everyone else?" Nox panted, she doesn't have much time. She needed to get the medicine to Selene before it was too late. Nox jumped into the van and drove towards the Pizzeria, not giving any notice to the others around her.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

_BANG!_

Nox burst through the doors, running deep into the restaurant. Penelople jumped from her slumber as Fear was dead to the world. Dirk growled, he was just getting some sleep when he was rudely interrupted. The baby would not let him some rest.

Nox threw the cover of the casket aside. She popped the cork and forced the bottle into Selene's mouth. Selene sat up from her slumber, coughing and panting. Dirk's eyes shot out of their sockets, his jaw dropped to the floor and tongue lolled out.

The tongue rolled across the floor, traveling to Selene's foot. She followed the trail to Dirk, standing at the doorway blocking Penelope entrance into the camber. Selene dragged herself to the big wolf and wrapped herself around Dirk.

Dirk's arms slowly encircle her waist, clinging to her. Nox smiled and join the hug soon after. Penelope looked back to the door, expecting the others to come in. When non stepped through the door, Penelope turned back to Nox.

"Where are the others?" Nox froze in her spot as fear gripped onto her. She stood a few feet away from them. Worried about the others Penelope closed the distance between the two, however Nox backed away into the wall.

Realizing she was cornered, Nox raise her hand to shield herself. Rage filled their hearts as Penelope removed Nox's mask. Screams filled the air as Nox's eyes burn from the light. She curl in on herself, shielding her eyes from the hash light pouring from the windows and lamps.

"Mom!" Selene ran to her side. Penelope was persistent.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Penelope said, her eyes burning holes into Nox's head. They burn so hot that they lit on fire. A hand landed on her shoulder. Penelope saw Dirk behind her, Dirk gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll find them." Nodding to him, Penelope's rage died down and she picked Nox's mask from the ground. She kneeled to her and held out her arm with the mask. They sat there for a while until Nox's sobs turned into sniffs.

"I'm sorry." Nox looked into her eyes.

"You were only thinking of Selene's wellbeing." Nox took her mask from Penelope and place it on her head.

"Will you forgive me?" Nox accepted Penelope's help and got up, nodding her head. Selene summoned her bow. Penelope grabbed a bag and packed. Dirk spun his daggers. Madame Blades gathered the babies and Nox went to the backroom, producing a doll with a few pins sticking out from its body.

Fear woke up and screamed into his pillow. When he looked around, he was alone. He took out his bag and looked at the familiar green sweater and jeans. He signed, he thought that coming back would give him closure or at least stop the Nightmares.

He sniffed the air, what was that smell? It was himself. He hasn't had a good bath for some time now. Fear has a lack of clothes to wear so Fear (or how he would like to be called.) took his old clean clothes and when to the restrooms to wash up.

While bathing, the door creaked open. Fear's alert senses were telling him to get out of the area and run away. Fear mastered up his courage and peek over the door. He was in the restrooms, taking a much needed bath.

He signed in relief and went back to his stall when he knocked into Nightmare Bonnie. Nightmare Bonnie picked up the small man and shook him, screaming in his face. Fear's side burns as he picked himself up. When he looked up, Nightmare Bonnie was nowhere to be found.

He finished his bath and dressed, he saw everyone heading out.

"Where's everyone going?" Penelope hesitated, she turned to him

"We're going out. You want us to get something for you on the way out?"

"Well, I'm already in a restaurant. Maybe, get me some First Aid Kits?"

"OK?" Penelope left the area with Nox, Selene and Dirk to Fazbear's Fright: the Horror Attraction.

When Penelope reached the site, the Toy Animatronics were missing. They could hardly think of them as they descend into the depts. The first sight to greet them upon the doors opening was purple. It was everywhere.

Purple blobs litter the floor, making it hard to walk in the already tiny space. The walls ooze with slim and mucus. Penelope readied her firearm with Selene. She has an arrow ready. Penelope asked Dirk to hide in the shadows and scout ahead.

"Guys, I see them in the room ahead but there's a force field on the door."

"Thank you, Dirk. We'll need you there."

"Stay safe." Selene quickly added. Dirk smiled quietly in the shadows. Nox readied her doll and waved her hands in a spiral motion. They reached the door and Dirk appeared beside Selene. Nox approached the door and placed a black glowing hand near the force field.

"I will take some time but I can lower it."

"I'll be on the lookout. Dirk guard Nox while Selene and I will set up traps." Dirk and Penelope walked back the way they came. Selene looked down the other hallway. The door gave way surprising Nox. A purple claw reached for her.

Screams echoed down the hall as Dirk and Penelope turned back.

"Selene!" Dirk ran down the hall with Penelope close behind. The door was wide open. Dirk and Penelope slowly entered the room, their weapons at the ready. The door behind them slammed shut, locking them inside.

Penelope ran to the door, pulling and pushing with all her might. In her panic, she failed to use the Joy of Creation. A hand grabbed Dirk's ankle. Dirk shrieked like a little girl and jumped into Penelope's arms. Penelope and Dirk looked at each other and laughed at the irony of the moment.

Penelope opened her bag and produced a flashlight. She shone the beam into the corner where the hand was. In a puddle of her own blood, lay a trembling Fenrir. A little breeze brushed against his arm as Penelope ran to Fenrir's side.

"Fenrir!" Before Penelope reached him, Vincent rose from the ground in front of her. Purple flesh surrounded Penelope trapping her in a cage. Vincent removed the Fenrir illusion and attack Dirk. Dirk jumped out of the way.

While jumping, Dirk saw an opening and dragged his dagger on Vincent but it just went through him. Dirk barrel rolled next to Penelope and cut the prison with his dagger but she wasn't inside. Vincent laughed menacingly and knocked Dirk aside.

Spider legs sprouted from Vincent's back and climbed up the wall to the ceiling. Dirk's eyes trailed Vincent until he saw pods. Pods were all over the place. Dirk went to the closest one and tore it open with his claws.

Thanatos dropped onto the floor, mucus covered all over him.

"Thanatos, buddy. Com'on." Dirk looked up, keeping an eye on Vincent. Vincent smiled really creepily, sending chills down his spine. Thanatos opened his eyes, his pupils were white pin points.

Thanatos mutated claw hands grabbed Dirk's arm. Dirk tried to pull away but Thanatos was stronger than him. The other pods started to slowly open, revealing claws and 2 white dots for eyes that shine brightly in the shadows.

Thanatos cawed loudly at Dirk, showing sharp fangs. Vincent's evil laugh echoed as Dirk's friends creeped closer to Dirk. Dirk struggled to free himself.

"You like it? They're your Nightmares." Dirk managed to slip out of Nightmare Thanatos' grip and clutched his bleeding arm. He then saw a girl in the crowd holding a staff. She was frightening but still as beautiful the last time he saw her.

"Ah! My masterpiece." Vincent appeared beside Nightmare Selene. Nightmare Selene has two fangs sticking out of her lips. Two large wings stick out of her back. A tail placed on her tailbone. She wore a simple black sweater with a red scarf around her neck.

Nightmare Selene swung her staff. Dirk jumped back, dodging Nightmare Selene's attack but was surprise that an arching crescent moon scratched the tip of his torso, nearly slicing him in half. Vincent smirked amusingly at Dirk.

"Isn't she spectacular?" Vincent taunted. Dirk growled in reply. Vincent lean back onto the wall, his spider legs retracting into his body. He smirked knowingly at the Nightmares and they stepped closer.

"Before you die, I'll wake Selene from her Nightmare. When she takes a look at the damage she done to you, I'll split her skull while she's screaming." Dirk's eyes flashed red. Just the thought of his Selene in grief and in danger made his blood boil.

Dirk pounced at Vincent as his body grew in size and strength. The Nightmares were knocked back as Dirk prowled through them. Vincent just laughed. Nightmare Selene appeared in front of Dirk and blocked his attack with her staff.

Dirk was careful when fighting Nightmare Selene. He didn't want to hurt Selene again. In the dark parts of the room, two pairs of eyes watched them fight. Moirai was waiting for the right time to join the fight. Clotho was sneaking behind the scene, trying to get to the back room.

Clotho entered the back room where a box sat on the table. Nightmare Selene knocked Dirk into the wall. Dirk slide down the walk, too injured to block. Nightmare Selene ran in blinding speed, her staff was ready to impale Dirk.

Moirai dashed into action, sending a tentacle to block the attack and grab Nightmare Selene's staff. Clotho picked up the glowing gem and whispered.

"It's time to wake up."


	8. The Dream

**Chapter 8: The Dream**

Penelope sat up on her bed, gasping for breath as she looked around. Penelope sighed and heard little screams. Penelope looked down to a little Freddy plushy toy on the bed. Noticing her surround, Penelope realized this is not her room.

The room seemed to belong to a child. Toys scattered over the floor as Penelope stood from the bed. Penelope heard the screams a bit loud again and looked for it. On the bed was a bigger Freddy plushy twitching violently with… gigantic jaws?

The Plushy jumped into Penelope's face. Penelope grabbed it before it claws reached her face. They struggled for a while, rolling on the floor repeatedly. Penelope punched the small bear in its face and threw it into the wall face first. It slide down the wall slowly and fall down onto the bed.

A ray of light shone onto the bed, vaporizing the Freddy Teddy. Penelope turned to the figure hidden at the far corner of the room. Penelope couldn't spot any features but from what she could tell. He was small.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the hallways. The small being ran to the door and opened it slightly, letting the cool night air into the room. Penelope felt a chill down her spine. He peeked over the threshold, staring into the dark and keeping an ear out the door.

Suddenly, Penelope heard screams coming from the doorway. The dropped torch's light shone a hellish version of Bonnie, screaming at a distressed kid in its hands. Before Penelope could do anything, Nightmare Bonnie bit the poor child's head off.

Suddenly, Nightmare Bonnie was directly at her face, screaming loudly. Penelope was a bit stunned by the action but she wasn't afraid. Penelope's head tilted to one side as she investigated Nightmare Bonnie.

Nightmare Bonnie was equally astonished and backed away slowly.

"Hey! Where are you going?" As Penelope got closer, Nightmare Bonnie made a mad dash out the door. Penelope went after it but stopped at the doorway. She couldn't see pass the veil of blackness. She scooped up the torch and ran out the door, after Nightmare Bonnie.

Penelope reached the end of the hallway, where there were multiple doors. The door to the left closed with a small click. Without hesitation, Penelope ripped the door off its hinges and ran in. The opposite door opened with Nightmare Bonnie's head peeking out.

Nightmare Bonnie signed in relief.

"There you are!"

Nightmare Bonnie stood frozen in his spot. How did she find him? Nightmare Bonnie turned around to see an eyeless Penelope with white dots for pupils standing directly behind him. Nightmare Bonnie ran for another door quickly followed by a chasing Penelope.

Penelope opened the door next to the door Nightmare Bonnie ran to. She picked a cobweb stuck at her hair. She turned on the torch and entered another door to see Nightmare Foxy. Penelope's mind flashbacked to The Bite of '87.

Suddenly, Nightmare Penelope ran out another door followed closely by Nightmare Bonnie. Penelope ran to Nightmare Bonnie. Nightmare Foxy thought his friend was in danger and chased Penelope, mistaking her for Nightmare Penelope.

Nightmare Chica walked to the hallway but stopped at the sight before her. Nightmare Foxy was chasing Nightmare Bonnie. Penelope was chasing Nightmare Foxy. Nightmare Penelope was running to another door. Penelope chased Nightmare Penelope.

Finally Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy and Penelope skid to a stop as Nightmare Penelope gave them a jump scare. The three turned back the way they came and ran away. Nightmare Chica looked to Nightmare Cupcake for advice, as the latter looked to her.

They shrugged and walked down the other corridor. Nightmare Freddy crawled out from under the bed and stretched his back. Being the monster under the bed was uncomfortable. Nightmare Chica entered the room.

"Hey Chica. Where are the others?"

"They're chasing each other in the hallway." replied cupcake.

"Carl!"

"For the last time chicken, my name's not Carl!" As the two fought, Nightmare Freddy was already out the room. At the hallway, Nightmare Penelope was chasing Nightmare Foxy while Penelope was taking a closer looking at Nightmare Bonnie.

Nightmare Freddy did not know who to help first.

Penelope finally caught up to Nightmare Bonnie. She raised her hand to his torn cheek. The hole quickly repaired itself upon her touch. Nightmare Bonnie was surprised and looked up to Penelope. Penelope returned with a small smile.

Nightmare Foxy was cornered by Nightmare Penelope.

"Poor Foxy." Her voice echoed through the hall, catching the others attention.

"Still feeling guilty for what you done." Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Freddy and Penelope pounced on Nightmare Penelope and killed her. Nightmare Foxy lay on the ground, depressed. Penelope approached the downed animatronic, kneeling next to him.

Penelope didn't understand what her Nightmare meant. What was Foxy guilty about? Penelope placed a comforting hand on Nightmare Foxy's shoulder, Nightmare Foxy look up to Penelope's face. Penelope had growth up.

Penelope hair grew longer and straight, her face has become flawless. She smiled warmly at Nightmare Foxy.

"Want to talk about it?" Nightmare Foxy suddenly screamed into Penelope's face, causing her to black out.

**Nox's P.O.V.**

The gods finally sent that demon where it belonged, in Hell. Fenrir drove the crew back home. I looked back to see the Sisters hugging each other. The third 'Sister' was actually a brother. He was the tallest of the three but Fenrir and Dirk was still the tallest ones in the group.

Apparently, they called him a she because the three of them are actually one person that was curse to become what they are now. I looked back to the road to see a truck honking at us.

"FENRIR!" The van swirled to the right. I looked to Fenrir who was breathing heavily. After a moment, the van started to drive again. Poor thing just lost his fiancé. I turn to face see a certain couple sitting behind me.

Selene sat on Dirk's lap, sleeping soundly, tired from physically and mentally torment. Dirk slowly combs through her hair as she slept. Everyone was covered in dirt and everything was hurting. I looked to my broken arm.

Although everyone was badly hurt, Fenrir was the least wounded. Next to me was Jeremy Fitzgerald, fully recovered from my binding spell. I looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry." It was said very softly, only Jeremy could hear it. He turned to face her and placed his hand over hers. I suddenly took great interest in that hand as Jeremy whispered into my ear.

"It's ok." I looked up to his face, surprised at the generosity. He smiled awkwardly and I smiled happily back. I lay back into my seat and close my eyes.

**Meanwhile (No P.O.V.)**

"No! Please!" Penelope cried, sobbing on the floor. Four boys surround Penelope, wearing masks of Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy. They laughed and smiled at her suffering.

"Come on guys, let's give her a lift. She wants to get up close and personal!" They grabbed Penelope's arms, lifting her off her feet leaving them dangling. They carried her to the stage as Penelope continued to cry.

"No! I don't want to go!" As the boys carry Penelope pass tables, two shadows of a bear and bunny stood at the far wall. Penelope cried harder and struggled with all her strength but they were too strong. They carried her pass the shadows and stop at the base of the stage.

"You heard her! She wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!" Penelope's brother said, his friends laughing all the time.

"Hey guys, I think she said she wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"

"On THREE! One…. Two….." They lift Penelope into Fredbear's gapping mouth. Penelope wailed, flailing her arms and legs in distress. All the while, her brother and his friends pointed and laugh at Penelope, unaware of the disaster that was about to happen.

Fredbear's mouth suddenly close, crushing Penelope's skull with a sickening _CRUNCH! _Penelope's brother and friends stopped laughing, staring in shock at the scene in front of them. Quietly, Penelope's brother silently cried, staring at her limb body.


End file.
